WORLD'S FAMOUS FANTASTIC FOUR
by Smurfee
Summary: This is somewhat of a re-imagining of the Fantastic Four told with somewhat of real world scope. This looks not only at each member origins but also their relationship dynamics that plays a focal point into what shapes each member as a family unit.
1. Chapter 1 - THE NEW KID

QUOTE - "Progess is made by trial and failure; the failures are generally a hundred times more numerous than the successes; yet

they are usually left unchronicled" William Ramsay (1852-1916)

FLASHBACK - 1989

In the residential neighbourhood of East New York, Brooklyn in Atlantic Avenue where in the projects, a slum of the impoverished

and downtrodden, focus shifts towards a dilapedated home where two young african american males were conducting an experiment.

There is a dissambled microwave, some light bulbs and dozens of junk circuit boards that are constructed to form a device now

stationed in the delapidated area of the broken household. There the two boys stood in awe and amazement at their creation as

one of them a lanky shaped bespectaled boy went towards the contraption and then looked at the other boy whose face was scruffy

looking yet determined despite his smaller build. The bespectaled boy then nodded and the other proceeded to grab the plug of

the device to fit it into the socket of the house and gave a thumbs up signal to notify that everything was ready to commence

their little experiment.

BESPECTALED BOY: You ready Morgan?

MORGAN: Yeah Reed let's just get this over with before Moms comes back

REED (Happy & Excited Facial Expression): This is it Morgan, If this works I've finally built the world's first time machine

MORGAN (rubbing his eyes): Yeah Yeah and I can finally get some damn sleep

Reed then flicks a small switch at the side and the machine starts to rev up, the in house lights flicker rapidly until some

bulbs began to spark and then burst. Then the noise starts to grow and the house shakes, Morgan then looks outside the window

and notices the street lights in the neighbourhood does the same reaction as the lights in the house. A panicked-stricken look

appeared on Morgan's face as he then turns to look at Reed supervising the experiment.

MORGAN: Ummm bro, you sure this thing'll work!?

REED: I can confirm but with my calculations it should, I hope...no, I believe it'll work

MORGAN: Riiiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhtttttttt cuz the other lights in the street are doin the same thing

REED: Really!?

Reed then goes to the window to witness the street lights each sparking and blowing up, this caused some of the reisdents to

come outside their homes to see this strange occurrance. Then a luminous blue light shines brightly admist the room engulfing

the dark and dismal environment of the shabby house, Morgan covers his eyes from the light and calls out to his brother Reed who

also began to notice this reaction and turns away from looking out the window.

MORGAN: YO REED! It's lightin up, you need to check this out!

REED: On it!

Reed hastily dashes towards the device covering his eyes from the blinding flashing lights emanating from the device. Trying to

navigate to where the machine is stationed being directed by the buzzing noise of his latest invention. He tries to reach for

any surface of the machine and then he hears a loud spark like a bang similar to that of a gunshot and then all of a sudden he

felt himself being lifted off the ground and crashing hard on the wooden floor with a loud thud and all of a sudden the room

went dark. Then the only sound was that of a mouse squeaking until Morgan groans came in from the small explosion.

MORGAN: Bro you alright? You there!? Talk to me man!?

REED: I'm fine Morgan, I'm fine...dammit guess it's a failure

MORGAN: What the hell happened!?

REED: It didn't work that's what happened, hmph guess this needed another power grid

MORGAN: Yeah, you think so huh, cuz it looks like the entire city block just shut down...man we are so screwed

Just then they heard loud noises of residents complaining about the sudden power outage and mentioning of the blue flashing

lights coming from the house Reed and Morgan were conducting their experiment.

MORGAN: Aww shit bro, we better scrap all this up before Moms arrive, we don't wanna get caught

REED: I know Morgan, Mom warned me already about my experiments

Just then a loud slam was heard from the distance and a loud shout which suddenly alerted both the boys who knew very well what

was going to follow with that noise.

BOYS! WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!

MORGAN: SHIT! MOMS!

REED: I'm afraid we're too late

Just then a dishelved Woman in a waitress uniform, who looked tired and wornout with heavy grocery bags accompanied with a mad

look on her face stood infront of them glaring at them. The bags dropped with a heavy thud as she then proceeded to grab the two

of them by the scruf of their necks and scold them for what they had done.

REED: Mom I can explain everything, it's just a little experiment

MOM: Reed & Morgan Richards what the hell did I say about conductin dangerous experiments!?

REED: I know Mom, I know but please lemme explain

MORGAN: Honestly Mom at least no one got hurt unlike the last time (Morgan looks angrily at Reed)

MOM: Oh yeah until now! You caused a power outage on the entire city! I'mma go crazy on both y'all asses tonight!

She carries the two boys to their bedrooms to give them their spanking.

The next day shifts to the two boys tredding carefully to school, the pathway is a dangerous one, in that there are drug dealers

and other illegal activities going on which would explain Reed and Morgan's haste in getting to school safe. One of the drug

dealers calls out to Reed but Reed ignores him and grips on his little brother Morgan tightly ensuring Morgan's safety to reach

to his school first before Reed sets out to reach at his own high school. The Dealer calls out to Reed and his brother again

causing the two boys to quickly pick up their pace until they notice two speeding cars one of them a cop car tailing a black

dishelved mustang that was riddled with bullets, the window already broken had a gunman pointing his gun aiming at the cop car,

Reed instinctively grabbed Morgan by the hand and the two ran in the opposite direction of the oncoming danger to get away from

the gunfire not to end up as collaterol. They ran until Reed finally sees East New York Middle School overhead and breathed a

huge sigh of relief and the two brothers ambled their way until they arrived at the entrance.

MORGAN: Man that was close

REED: Yeah we got lucky, but I'll have to chose another route this time

MORGAN: C'mon bro, that's the quickest route to school besides your'e the one who knew about it

REED: But it's not safe...damn nuthin's safe around this district anymore, anyways bro I'll come pick you up after labs

MORGAN: Tch! Whatever, you always come late anyways all in your stupid science and stuff

REED: Hey It's to benefit mankind and get us rich so we can get the hell outta here

MORGAN: Later bro

REED: Yeah I'll pick you up Morgan so wait outside

MORGAN: Yeah Yeah Whatever

Reed then heads off to his school East New York High School and checks his watch for punctuality only realising he is half &

hour late, this was due to the car chase incident near the block Reed & Morgan took on their way to school. In getting to the

entrance Reed heard some noises which sounded like a scuffle was taking place and then hearing shouts, groans and yells of pain

along with a few swear words. This suddenly lead Reed to investigate the noises which came from the eastern side of the school

entrance which lead to an deserted alleyway, a block from the school compound itself. Reed took a peek to see a fight between

one guy and gang of six thugs. Reed then took immediate notice of the individual who was outnumbered yet single-handedly

defeating his opponents with ease due to his immense, hulking built. He was 7 feet tall red head with broad shoulders that

resembled a mountain range and had a few freckles on his face but was easily beating the guys to a bloody pulp eventually

attacking the last gang-member who shrieked and begged for mercy but his cries was soon deafened by the swift yet painful

punches to his stomach and face that resulted in bruises, a nose bleed and the thug falling to the ground unconscious. Reed

witnessed this event with an awestruck look on his face until the red head brute recognized Reed peeking from the corner of the

alley way and turned to look at Reed who was awoken from his stupor of guy's brute force in overpowering his foes.

RED HEAD: Hey what you lookin at!?

REED (whispers under his breath): Oh crap!

RED HEAD: Hey dipshit! I'm talkin to ya

Reed quickly makes a break for it and runs back to school before the red head brute follows him, on his arrival he noticies a

group of delinquents lounging in the hallways of the school compound, a sick feeling came over him. The usual morning bullying

was about to commence.

DELINQUENT #1: Well if it ain't smarty pants Reed Richards, what up man!? you have that homework for me!?

REED: Listen man I ain't got time to deal with you...ouch!?

A swift sudden punch to the stomach lead to an immense measure of pain causing Reed to drop to the ground holding tight his

aching belly to subdue the growing pain.

DELINQUENT #2: Listen to this dumbass, being all cheeky & shit, heh heh

REED: C'mon guys I really didn't get time to do your homework, I'm really busy these awwww ouch, c'mon man! get offa me!

Several kicks and stomps struck Reed about his body as he lay trying to cover himself from the irncoming onslaught of blows from

the two bullies. Then one of them took his back pack and starting digging through his belongings looking for the so called

homework which they took along with his lunch money. The other bully was continuing with the beatings making sure Reed remained

subdued and unable to fight back from the blows.

DELINQUENT #1: Thanks for the homework, oh and next time you give us lip there's gonna be more where that came from

DELINQUENT #2: C'mon brah let's bounce before dem dumb-ass teachers catch us

The two delinquents quickly stepped over Reeds aching body now hunched in curl ball position fearing more blows, unfortunately

one more swift kick to the face led to Reed's glasses flying off his face and landing some where on the floor.

DELINQUENT #1: Be seeing ya Richards, ah ha ha ha!

Reed slowly struggling to get up, crawling on the floor whilst searching for his glasses. After a few minutes, the pain subsided

and Reed gain composure and managed to find his now broken glasses laying on the floor, the frame was intact but the lens on the

right side was completely shattered.

REED: Dammit! Man this is gonna be one of those days huh

The school day proceeded as Reed was at home room period nursing his bruises he received earlier this morning. The students were

in their usual mischief, the popular girls were gossiping, the stoners left the room to sneak in a smoke, some were listening to

music on their ipods and smartphones whilst the jocs were picking on the geeks spitting paper waste at them through a straw

having a contest to see how much paper waste they got get on a particular geek. Unfortunately for Reed he was the selected

target for the day but that didn't bother him, he was reading an article published by Dr. Hank McCoy on human genes and it's

relevance to mutation which was now a growing concern in the globe since the prevelance of STD's and cancer. This mutation

dubbed the X-gene is what differentiates human species causing an evolution from homo-sapien to homo-superior. This gene gives

them abilities/powers that usually manifest around puberty.

REED (murmurs to himself): Fansinating

Just then the home room teacher came in and starting shouting at the rowdy students to gain order and have them settled for the

usual annoucements.

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Quiet Class! Hey settle down!

The class finally calm down and the students filed in to their seats minus the stoners, it was time for the announcements.

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Okay class, the usual as you all well know this month is the School Science Fair the theme "Inventive

creations, tech that can change the world". As you are aware this Science fair will give students the opportunity to conduct

experiments, safe experiments mind you in the auditorium and it will be spectated by all who...

Then the teacher noticed students looking back at him, some with a dull facial expression, others were staring up at the ceiling

whilst others were already nodding off to sleep. The teacher took this reaction to mean that this annoucement was boring and

uninteresting and he decided to move on to other relevant annoucnements that hopefully might be of interest to his home room

class. Except for one student in particular.

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Hmph, alright on to other stuff...the school annual dance is...huh question!?

REED: Umm sir uh that's all concerning the Science Fair!?

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Aha Mr Richards, I'd figured you inquire more information about it

HAHA! GEEK MUCH!?

The class then erupted into laughter at that insulting commenting on Reed's interest in the Science Fair. This came from one of

the popular students in the back of the classroom.

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Hey! Quiet Derek! Reed the Science Fair is two weeks from now, see me after this session's over alright.

REED (exicted already): Thanks sir

The Teacher then heard some one calling him and looked right from the doorway to notice the Principal who nodded at him

motioning him that something important was here that needed to be announced.

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Hold on class.

The Teacher left the classroom and Reed could hear voices coming from the entrance of the room. The other students resumed their

usual activity until the Home room Teacher returned but not alone, this time a familar face which caused Reed to look shocked

and terrified at the same accompained the Teacher. It was the Red Headed Brute Reed saw in alleyway.

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Okay class, this is another major annoucement, I'll like to introduce our fellow student, he just transferred

from another district, so let's make him feel welcomed alright...class I'd like you all to meet Mr. Benjamin Grimm

The Brute known as Ben surveyed the class and then had his eyes fixated on Reed who immediately tried to look away by burying

his head in the article he read. Some of the girls were looking at Ben admiringly, others were taking in by his huge and

somewhat intimidating appreance, for a minute there was silence.

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Go on Ben, tell em a little about yourself

BEN (gave a dry wave to the class): Hey...um name's Ben

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Is that all Mr Grimm?

BEN: Huh!? Well...yeah I guess

Then one of the girls managed to ask a question concerning Ben.

FEMALE STUDENT: So Ben, where'ya from?

BEN: I'm from Lower East Side

FEMALE STUDENT: Cool...which part!?

BEN: I was born on Yancy Street, since then my folks & I reside around that area.

FEMALE STUDENT (gave him a slight but welcoming smile): Alright, Welcome Ben

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Great then, Ben have a seat

Ben then proceeded to go straight to the back of the class where some of the football jocs were already taking a liking to him

given his huge size and demeanor. He slumped down on the chair and watched around the classroom nodding at the students taking

note of every one especially Reed Richards. The Teacher was about to resume annoucements when the bell rang to sound the end of

home room period, students quickly filed out to the exit, the Teacher nodded to Reed to come and see him.

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: So Reed The Science Fair is next two weeks, the theme is using tech to modernize the world, well since the

advent of MacIntosh PC's and other stuff, technology is advancing pretty quickly

REED: Yeah I know right, I've managed to build a PC myself at one time

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Build you say!?

REED: Yup, took me awhile but I've managed to construct a computer that aids me in my mathematical equations, science research

and experimentations

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Really you don't say, you built this PC...How!?

REED: Well actually it's from scrap circuit boards and other peripherals from Radio, Television Sets and Walkie Talkies, come to

think of it that was my first science project in middle school

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: I see, now I know why your'e this school's pride & joy heh heh your'e somewhat of a genius

REED: Yeah...I guess you could say that

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Well hopefully you'll do more amazing stuff at the Fair, probably become the next Tony Stark or Hank Pym

hahaha

REED: Riiiiighhhhhhhhhttttttt

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Anyways this is what's required from the Science Fair, rules & guidelines are all in there so take a read and

best of luck on your project.

Reed then leaves the classroom to proceed to his next class session, on his way there passing by the hallways as he was heading

to the next classroom block which was just around the corner when a hand suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him over with

such great force that Reed's body practically flung itself, with his glasses flying off again and slammed his face hard pressed

against a wall. The pain instantly came rushing in almost causing a paralysis leaving Reed stunned yet terrified. Then another

hand gripped his shirt collar and lifted him up in the air with ease, Reed's blurred vision couldn't get a clear look at the

person but from the sound of his voice he immediately identified the troublemaker.

REED: Gulp! Hey man I didn't see nuthin okay, I swear

BEN: Bullshit! You saw enough ta get me a 3rd strike, so spill it whaddaya saw!?

REED: Look Man, I told you I didn't see anything

A swift gut punch to Reed stomach further increased the pain making Reed's face squinge in confusion and unease

BEN: I'm gonna ask again...what did you saw!?

REED: Awww crap jus when I thought things were gettin slightly better...ouch!

Another punch to his face which added another bruise, this was turning out to be a very bad day for Reed seeing that he is

picked on again by a somewhat potential bully to add the list of other school juveniles who were bullying Reed.

BEN: You lyin piece of crap, jus stay the hell outta my way and don't ya look anywhere near my direction, ya got that!?

REED: Got it man, lemme go!

Ben was about to deal another blow to Reed's face but decided against it and let go of Reed's shirt to leave Reed dropping to

the ground with a thud.

BEN: Later Loser

Ben then walked away and slipped out to the back of the school via the exit doors to go cut classes. The scenary changes after

school as Reed picks up his little brother Morgan. Morgan noticed the bruises from Reed's face and immediately shows concern for

Reed by asking him questions on what led to Reed's poor state.

MORGAN: What the hell happen to you bro?

REED: It's nuthin Morgan jus leave it alone

MORGAN: Leave it alone...yeah right they got to you again didn't they

REED: Morgan! Not now alright!

MORGAN: Geez! fine go ahead an be that way tch...dumbass

REED (Reed gives morgan a slight tap in the head): I heard that

Morgan quickly responds in kind and the two brothers started their mischief by play fighting each other until they arrived home.

The boys came home to the shabby house and noticed their Mother in her waitress outfit tired and sleeping on the dusty sofa with

a pink piece of paper in her hand. Reed already knew what it was and grabbed it before Morgan could inquire.

REED (sad look on his face): Hmph...jus great, laid off again

MORGAN: Damn! You serious!?

Reed shows Morgan the pink slip of paper which states her employment being terminated and her final payment for work done.

Morgan hung his head in disappointment and Reed went over to give him a hug and a pat on the head.

MORGAN: Guess this means no presents for Christmas for awhile huh!?

REED: C'mon we're still in October she could get another job by then.

MORGAN: Yeah she better cuz soon we'd be outta of a house

Morgan then points to the table that had several utility bills, a majority of them had outstanding payments that had due for

disconnection.

REED: This ain't fair bro...it ain't right at all

MORGAN: Yeah I know, what we gonna do!?

Just then their Mom woke up from the sound of Reed & Morgan complaining about their dismal situation at home. Her face looked

forlorn and Reed took notice of that and could tell that she was crying before they both returned home from school.

MOM (Rubbing her eyes): Hey my two babies home already

She embraced the boys giving them the tighest squeeze possible, Reed almost felt like his lungs would burst out of his chest but

deep down this was the best feeling he ever experienced and wouldn't trade it for anything. A slow smile crept up in both Reed

and Morgan's faces as they looked at each other for a minute whilst their Mom was hugging them. Just then his mother noticed the

swellings from Reed's bullying at school along with his broken glasses.

MOM: Hey what happened Reed? Don't lie to me, who hurt you!?

MORGAN: Don't bother Mom he keep sayin it's nuthin actin all tough, heh heh

MOM: Morgan quiet! C'mon Reed you can tell me

REED: It's jus some bullies is all, nuthin serious

MOM: What! Reed that is serious! you've got to put a stop to this nonesense now. I ain't sending you to school to get beat up

on, I'm sending you to learn and get educated. You've got to have more confidence in yourself and stand up to em, your'e special

and you've got something to prove.

His mother lift Reed's head up to have him look directly at her.

MOM (looks lovingly at Reed & Morgan): Don't let nuthin hold you back, you hear, nuthin! I'm proud of you...I'm proud of both

of you boys.

REED: Okay Mom

MOM: This has been goin for too long, I'll go meet with your principal and sort this out

MORGAN: You look very tired Mom, what's going on?

MOM: I'm fine baby...I'll be okay, but I also have something important to tell you both

REED: Yeah your'e out of a job

MOM: Nuthin gets past you huh smarty pants (Motherly smile)

REED: Nah jus simple observation with you hangin that pink slip around heh heh

MOM: Okay well yes, but that doesn't mean the end of the world. Yes, that's bad but that leaves me with more opportunities to

look for another better job, besides I could finally see what the two of you are up with your experimentin around the house.

REED: Really!? That'll be great

MOM: I'm sorry I couldn't get you guys a computer to replace the makeshift one you built Reed

REED: That's alright Mom we can manage

MORGAN (disappointed look): Yeah it's no big deal

MOM (rubbing Reed & Morgan's head): Listen don't worry about the bills and everything you two, especially you Reed...focus on

school. That's one of the good blessings I have you turning out to be a genius and you not gettin into trouble, now we don't

have much but what do you boys want for dinner?

REED & MORGAN: PIZZA!

MOM: Too bad, can't afford take-out so you boys are havin Meat loaf tonight

REED & MORGAN: Awwwwwww man! left-overs!

After dinner the scenary shifts to Reed and Morgan, where Morgan was already in his bed sleeping whilst Reed was working on

another experiment. His Mom was peeking through the bedroom and a smile crept up in her face as she then proceeded to go to her

room to sleep. Reed with a determined look on his face was ardent in hope for the better for his family home situation.


	2. Chapter 2 - AFTER SCHOOL SCIENCE PROJECT

The Next Day of School couldn't get any better as Reed heading off to classes he observed that the new student Ben was already

part of a clique, unfortunately that clique was the bunch of delinquents who were now picking on a smaller size student for his

lunch money with Ben holding the kid up in the air just as he did Reed the previous day. Reed shook his head in disappointment

and quickly sped off in another direction to avoid their gaze so as to not be seen. Reed managed to make it inside the school

hallways and headed straight down to a room marked Science Lab. Reed stepped inside and saw a couple of students who looked just

as geeky if not nerdier than Reed all conducting experiments and trying to build programs with MacIntosh Computers which greatly

aided in their scientific research. Then a slender yet beautiful Asian girl with sleek jet black hair came up to Reed with an

air of nobility yet showed a condescending attitude which Reed surmized that it stemmed from her deeming herself as being

Intellectually superior towards the other students in the Lab.

REED (cheerful look on his face): Hey how's it going Ren!?

REN (annoyed facial expression): Your'e late again Richards, the Science Club does not tolerate tardiness

REED: C'mon Ren y'know Einstien was a bit tardy

REN: No, he was sloppy & unkempt. We're behind on our project deadlines, plus I heard your'e competiting in the upcoming School

Science Fair

REED (looking at the other busy students): Yeah, I've been workin on a project for the Science Fair Day. It's an algorthim that

I've come up with, hopefully it should allow for Artificial Intelligence to actually interact with others, y'know come to life.

REN: Really...care to demonstrate!?

REED: It's a bit tricky cuz in theory it might work

REN: So you haven't tested it yet?

REED: No, not yet but once I get through with this then the next part of experiment begins

REN: Reed, in this club we don't work on mights, maybes and hopefully...it's either you do it or don't

A fellow club member who overheard the conversation between Reed and Ren then chimes in with a snide taunt

CLUB-MEMBER: Yeah Reed, do or do not there is no try, heh heh heh

Student walks off chuckling leaving Reed in a quandry with Ren.

REN: Listen Reed, the Science Fair is coming up and we need to put this School on the map with our Projects. I even heard there

are special schools with all the latest tech and lab equipment to conduct high level research and experiments

REED: Well I know about this being a special Science Fair in terms of it being a Region wide competition of Schools based in the

East Side of New York, but other Institutes havin a look at our experiments is somethin else

REN: I heard that there is this one facility that actually hosts these Science Fairs around the U.S. in order to discover rare

geniuses such as myself and then recruit them to work in the facility.

REED: Hmph...really, sounds interesting

REN: Interesting!? C'mon Reed, it's a facility where only special geniuses go to, it's based in New York City not far from Times

Square. A huge building almost as tall as the World Trade Centre, but the facility covers as a government run or some state

owned enterprise.

REED: Sounds great, what's it called?

REN: I heard it's called the Baxter Building...I think, It's a facility where some of the most renowned geniuses operate in that

building and monitor high-level experiments, but it's highly classified stuff from what I've gathered.

REED: Lemme guess you tried to hack the government again

REN: Yeah I got locked out, If I hacked any further it would've gotten me into serious trouble

REED: Seriously Ren you don't know when to quit while your'e ahead

REN: Hey curiousity got the better of me, besides I wanna know why we're conducting all these experiments for and who's

benefitting on our hard work in the long run

REED: Man Head of both Science & Journalism Clubs, part of School Board and President of Student Council five times in row. How

do you do it all

REN: It's because I'm great regardless of what I do hmph, get to work Richards Science waits on no one

The Scene opens to chemistry class where the teacher was showing the class volatile and explosive chemicals. Reed was already

taking an invested interest into the subject matter of chemical combinations and the mixing of elements . In the back of the

classroom there was Ben along with some of the delinquents who were for the most part spitting paper waste balls at other

students and the ceiling of the lab during class session, surprisingly Ben was the only one who was not involved in their

current activity despite him staring outside the window absentminded as to what was going on in class. Reed couldn't help but

glance back at Ben every now and then only to see Ben facial expression to be that of some one sad and dismal. Then the

Chemistry Teacher began to talk on their next assignment just as the bell rang for lunch period.

CHEMISTRY TEACHER: Okay class the next session we'll be looking at the formulas and using the periodic table of elements to

identify which elements combined can be hazardous or helpful, Good Day every one

The students all rushed out immediately to go to the cafeteria area of the school to get lunch. Reed met up with his fellow

Science Club members to have lunch with them and go over their upcoming science projects, meanwhile Ben was outside with the

delinquents planning something.

DELINQUENT STUDENT #1: So Ben how you like it up here!?

BEN: It ain't bad...It's kinda quiet if ya ask me

DELINQUENT STUDENT #2: Quiet enough that nobody notices anythin goin on right!?

BEN: Yeah I guess...is that a rhetorical question or sumthin?

Both students started laughing at Ben who looked puzzled about their behaviour. Then one of the delinquents pulled out a joint,

lit it up and started to smoke, after puffing a few he handed it to his other friend who proceeded to take a hit himself.

DELINQUENT STUDENT #1: So I heard you was once part of a gang, that true?

BEN: Listen man don't wanna talk about that alright, I'm jus tryin ta get by, I don't like any of this school shit so, y'know

DELINQUENT STUDENT #2: I hear ya...wanna hit!?

The student after taking his last pull handed Ben the joint, Ben took it watched it for a little while and then placed the blunt

on his lips and took in a huge breath to start his pull.

DELINQUENT STUDENT #1: Yo...check you out brah! Hahahaha!

DELINQUENT STUDENT #2: Hey Man easy on the pull dude, damn!

Ben started coughing for a short while then catch his breath and dried his red, watery eyes from smoking

BEN: I need this hit, I'm in enough crap as it is

DELINQUENT STUDENT #1: What happen man!?

BEN: Let's just say the gang I was a part of got me in deep, but I got lucky an got out, I've already got two strikes for the

bad stuff that happen, this is my last shot or else

DELINQUENT STUDENT #2: Damn brah, that's rough

DELINQUENT STUDENT #1 (looks at Ben): Heh! Heh! Don't worry man. Y'know you look kinda big for a teen. Whaddaya eat heh heh

BEN: Dunno...vegetables, what's your deal!?

DELINQUENT STUDENT #2: Easy man, he's jus bein an asshat. Hey, I've gotta job for us

DELINQUENT STUDENT #1: Really!? How much!?

DELINQUENT STUDENT #2 (looking at Ben): Easy cash man, it's a simple job probably would require some heavy liftin

BEN: Hey! This betta not be any dirty job, I've got too much on the line right now

DELINQUENT STUDENT #2: Relax! I ain't gettin you in any trouble, It's a simple job, easy cash y'know to help ya out a bit

DELINQUENT STUDENT #1: Hmph alright, sounds nice when do we start

DELINQUENT STUDENT #2: Hold on I gotta make the call first, then I'll contact you guys an let you know when

BEN (nodding in agreement): Alright sounds good, I could do with some cash

DELINQUENT STUDENT #2: Nice...nice...hey man let's skip classes whaddaya say Ben care to join us!?

BEN: Yeah I don't see why not

Ben and the Delinquents then proceeded to run off to the back yard of the School grounds and made their escape ditching the

remainder of the School period. The end of school came as Reed left the compound and went for his little brother Morgan.

MORGAN: Dang Bro! What the hell took you so long!?

REED: C'mon Morgan let's go

MORGAN: Tch! Whatever

Reed and Morgan then made their way towards the slums until Reed took a detour that annoyed Morgan

MORGAN: Aww Man, Your'e goin back in the scrap heap

REED: Yeah...I gotta get some spare parts for my project

MORGAN: What your'e gonna build another makeshift computer

REED (sly smile): No...something better, heh heh

MORGAN (looking puzzled): Huh!?

REED: C'mon bro, you wanna help out or not!?

MORGAN: Let's just get this over with

The two brothers head to a huge junkyard where there was an elderly dark skinned man walking around the yard picking up scrap

metal and other parts from burnt out vehicles. He then noticed Reed and Morgan making their way towards the yard and a warm

smile crept on his face.

ELDERLY MAN: Hey! Hey! Well if it ain't the Richards, How's it goin!?

REED & MORGAN (waving at him): Great Mr. Caruthers

MR. CARUTHERS: Came to get some more parts huh Reed

REED: Yup, It's for my next project

MR CARUTHERS: Ha ha, Knowing you I'll bet it's something great...go on, go ahead take whatever you need

REED: Thanks Mr. Caruthers

MORGAN: Yeah Thanks

The two brothers scouted the entire yard search for scrap metal from cars, old washing machine engines, tv and radio circuit

boards and other obsolete junk until evening came and the two left with boxes of car parts and other metal used for construction

work.

MORGAN: Yo Reed what's all this for anyway!? How big is your project!?

REED: This project is to aid me in my final project

MORGAN: Huh!?

REED: You'll see, have patience bro

The two brothers took the long route home avoiding the street dangers such as gangs and drug dealers looking for eager

passerbys, on arrival at the Richards residence their Mother was hurriedly making her way out of the house

REED: Hey Moms where are you goin?

MOM: I'm off to my new job, unfortunately it's night shift and I might probably work graveyard as well, so you two boys better

behave and no dangerous experiments that'll blow up the damn place, ya hear!?

REED: Of course Mom we'll be safe

Their mother then looked at the boxes of junk they collected and then looked at the two of them

MOM: Reed what in the hell are you plannin on doin with that!?

REED (holding up both hands): It's safe I garauntee it, scout's honor

The box of junk Reed was carrying dropped on the ground some of it fell out of the box.

MOM: I have your word right Reed!?

REED: You got it

MOM: Okay I'm off, behave you two or else!

Their Mother kissed them both on the foreheads and sped off to get a cab to go to work.

REED: Okay bro help me pick up all this stuff together and let's get started shall we!?

MORGAN: Hmph...right

That night Reed and Morgan spent going through each of the scrap metal they collected and placing them together by size and

weight variation. Then Morgan was begining to yawn during this exercise so Reed gave him dinner and proceeded to tuck him into

bed to sleep.

MORGAN: Yo Reed you sure you'll be able to finish this!?

REED: Yeah bro, don't worry about it. You just get some rest alright

MORGAN: Okay...

As Reed was about to leave to continue with his project Morgan called out to him

MORGAN: Hey Reed

REED: Yeah what's the matter!?

MORGAN: You think...you think we'll be okay, I mean with Mom trying to keep a job and stuff and dealin with bills an all that

REED: Hmm...it's gonna be alright

MORGAN: Oh yeah how are you so sure

REED: This project, once I'm finished with it, it'll put me on the map, I help out mankind with time travel and we get famous

for it.

MORGAN: You build a time travelling machine...ha ha good luck with that bro

REED: You'll see Morgan, then you'll be beggin for job an I'll have to hire you heh heh

MORGAN (throws pillow at Reed): As if

Reed then catches the pillow and tosses it back at his brother

REED: Yeah you keep laughin, stop worryin...everything's gonna be fine

MORGAN: I hope so...well goodnight Reed

REED: Goodnight Morgan

Reed went back into his small study and pulled out sheets of paper and started sketching and looking at the collected scraps of

metal along with the small pile of circuit boards he collected to begin his latest invention. The next morning Morgan got up and

began the usual routine of getting ready for school, on his way to the bathroom he saw the small study area door stood adjar and

the sound of scribbling can be heard coming from inside. Morgan wondered to himself if Reed pulled an all nighter into his

Science Project, so Morgan silently crept into the room to investigate. In taking a small peek inside, there stood Reed watching

at a vast array of sheets of drawings and scribbles, Morgan began to worry seeing that Reed was going into his Mad Scientist

behaviour of doing an all nighter project. Reed already noticed his little brother was inside the study and before Morgan could

ask Reed already begun to respond.

REED: Mom hasn't come home as yet, guess she's workin the graveyard shift

MORGAN: Were you up all night!?

REED: You ask that as if I've gone crazy, but before you even wonder, yes I pulled an all nighter and no it's not like last time

MORGAN: Man when you get like this, I know it's sumthin serious...you gotta get some rest bro

REED: I'll rest when this is done, besides we gotta get ready for school

MORGAN: Hmph...well I'll go make us some breakfast

REED (looks at Morgan slyly): Tch! the last time you did that you almost burned down the house, heh heh

MORGAN: Not true! Man screw you...tch!

REED: Get ready for school, Morgan

As Morgan left the room to prepare breakfast and get changed for school, Reed pulled together all of his sketches to reveal a

robot design with the heading entitled H.E.R.B.I.E. looking at it he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 - STUCK IN A RUT

Morgan and Reed left home to make their way to school, on their way they heard alot of gunshots and immediately Reed grabbed his

brother and took him to another alleyway to avoid the oncoming danger.

REED: Not again!

MORGAN: Hey bro! Hold on up!

REED: Hurry Man!

The two boys managed to get to a safe distance and proceeded on their way to school.

MORGAN: Man we really gotta move outta here

REED: Yeah I know, It's gettin alot dangerous around these parts

Reed arrived at Morgan's school to drop him off and then made his way over to his high school. On arrival he already noticed Ben

and the other delinquents smoking in the outskirts of the school near the entrance.

REED: Awww crap, here we go again

DELINQUENT #1: Hey! Hey! Look who it is, my boy Smarty pants Richards...how's it goin man

REED: C'mon guys leave me alone, I ain't got nothin for you alright

DELINQUENT #2: We'll be the Judge of that

And a punch to the gut had Reed already on the ground as the other delinquent pulled him back up to receive more blows. This

time however, Reed managed to struggle abit and fought back kicking the delinquent student in his privates and elbowing the

other one in his ribcage. Then Reed made a break for it making a dash for the entrance, the delinquent who lay on the floor in

pain tried to grab his leg only for Reed to kick away his hand and even stomp on it making the juvenile howl in pain.

DELINQUENT #1: Yo Ben! Kick his ass man! You goin let em get away like that?

Ben stood by smoking his joint in corner and chuckled at himself, as he saw Reed dashed inside the school doors but Ben could've

sworn Reed glanced at him before he went inside.

DELINQUENT #2: Yeah Man, you down with us or not!?

BEN: Hey ain't my problem, besides he ain't worth clobberin

DELINQUENT #1: WHAT !

Then Ben felt an air of defiance from the punk and immediately stepped up to him letting his immense build intimidate the

delinquent. One menacing look from Ben was all it took to humble the two of them.

BEN: You were sayin...

Then for a brief moment there was silence until Ben spoke again

BEN: Thought so, dumbasses...now tell me bout that job you lined up for us

DELINQUENT #2: Take it easy man, I got the call, we one week from today but I'mma need somethin for us to get throught with the

break in

BEN: This is a break in job!? What the hell man!? I thought It was legit!

DELINQUENT #1: Hey Grimm Relax, I know you wanted somethin legit but trust me we're gettin paid huge for this gig

DELINQUENT #2: Yeah man he's right, think about all that cash man...it'll be a great start for you up here, trust me.

BEN: You clowns jus don't get it do ya!? I'm a juve on my third chance I can't afford to mess up, I've already had a criminal

record which is bad enough, I don't wanna make it worse.

DELINQUENT #2: And It won't be once we get what we need ta break in quietly

BEN: An what pray tell is the stuff we need!?

DELINQUENT #2: Remember Chemistry class, I remember the teacher sayin some shit about certian chemicals that burn through some

of the hardest surface areas like rock and steel.

BEN: Hmph! You actually pay attention!? Whaddaya know heh heh

DELINQUENT #1: You gotta if your'e robbin a store

BEN: WHAT!? You dumbasses your'e forgettin security cameras & guards!?

DELINQUENT #2: Don't worry man we got that covered, we jus need to break in the lab and get the chemicals required to do the job

DELINQUENT #1: So whaddaya say Grimm. You in!?

Ben thought for a brief moment then closed his eyes and shook his head

BEN: Nah man that ain't my type of job anymore, find yerself another muscle

DELINQUENT #2: C'mon Grimm don't be such a punk, I'm tellin ya before ya know it we'll be rollin in some quick cash heh! heh!

DELINQUENT #1: Yeah man it's gonna be sweet.

BEN: When you guys plannin on doin this?

DELINQUENT #2: Well seeing as there's some big event goin on in school next week, we move the night before the event

DELINQUENT #1: Yeah I heard it's some sorta geek fest heh! heh!

BEN: Right...sorry man, I'm in enough trouble as it is, later

DELINQUENT #2: Trust me Ben it'll be quick and easy

BEN (looks angrily at delinquent #2): I SAID LATER! YOU DEAF!

Ben then walked off the school compound and headed outside the school building to get away from his delinquent friends.

Meanwhile Reed almost made it to his home room but thought back briefly with his encounter with the bullies and Ben, he then

remembered something quite odd, Ben was smirking at Reed as Reed sped off. Reed thought for a brief moment that his action in

fending off his attackers managed to gain favor and respect from Ben. After a productive day in school Reed went to the Computer

lab to proceed with his project to make some progress. Ren the president and rival of Reed came in the room and saw how

proactive he was, it was then she decided to siphon some information off of Reed to gain insight into his project.

REN: Hey Richards, I can see your being very industrious

Reed was focused in his programming that he didn't even turn around to acknowledge Ren's presence, he just continued typing in

code to build software suited for his project. He heard Ren called him out so he figured he replied before she grew annoyed with

his focused behaviour.

REED: Yup, I'm almost through with the second phase the next phase is the hardest

REN: Really what's next after this!?

REED: Construction...I'm almost done

REN: What you workin on anyways another contraption that'll blow up

REED: Hey the Jet Pack did worked it's just needed a few kinks to be worked out

REN: Yeah you overdid it with the Nitros Oxide and Hydrogen Gas

REED: Yeah I should've figured a little too far left would've resulted in broken bones...heh heh

REN: You were in the hospital for almost a month after that

REED: Yeah but I went back and I did get it to work properly, I offered up my prototype for N.A.S.A to use in their space

expeditions

REN (getting a bit jealous): Really!? did they offer you a job as well!?

REED: Well...sorta...they said if I keep my grades up and go to a well rounded college I could get an Intership at Space Camp

REN: Right...well whatever it is your'e working on I hope it doesn't blow or do anything rash

REED: It won't

REN: Oh yeah and how are you so sure about that Richards

REED: Because I'm working on it

Just then a beeping sound came from the computer Reed was programming on which signaled that his program executed successfully.

REED: And I'm done

Reed pulled out a huge floppy disc to save his work, after successfully saving his program he placed the disc in his backpack

and proceeded to leave the Computer Lab

REED: You makin any progress with yours

REN: Of course! I'm almost finished unlike you Richards, my creation will help improve the environment

REED: Cool, good for you...see ya later Ren

REN: Yeah whatever peon tch

As Reed left, Ren stood in the room alone pondering to herself and then said out under a whisper

REN: What the hell is Reed working on!?

Scene shifts to Ben heading home after hanging out by the City Mall, he went to a dirty slum garage area where an elderly man

with thin greying hair who is a little overweight and pudgy was there fixing an 1976 oldsmobile delta 88 convertible.

BEN: Ya need help fixin that!?

ELDERLY MAN: Benny! How was school, learn anything!?

BEN: Nuthin much...well nuthin important anyways

ELDERLY MAN (taps and screws Ben's head): What!? Are you friggin kiddin me!? nuthin important...you listen to ya Uncle Jakey

here alright, gettin an education is important ya hear me!? You get a good education, you go to college get a degree and get a

decent job ta get outta this piece of shit dump, ya hear!?

BEN: Yeah Yeah I know alright jeez

UNCLE JAKE: Don't you jeez me mister...ya aunt's inside fixin dinner go in an help yourself

Ben went inside a shabby two storey house where inside he already smell the food coming from the kitchen, just then a

voluptious, gorgeous younger looking woman in her mid twenties wearing a somewhat revealing shorts and tight vest greeted Ben.

BEN: Jesus Aunt Petunia ya gotta wear that?

AUNT PETUNIA: Good Day to you too Mr, where ya manners!?

BEN: Tch Whatever...Uncle says you were fixin dinner

AUNT PETUNIA: Yeah well dinner almost served so go get yourself cleaned

BEN: What's for dinner!?

AUNT PETUNIA: Meat Loaf, spaghetti & meatballs and there's some apple pie in the fridge

BEN: Nice

Ben then went inside his room, it looked very messy and unkempt. Ben's clothes were on the ground laying next to some bar bells

and other gym equipment, Ben took off his jacket and noticed a small portrait of two people, one was a tall man who was of

hulking stature wearing a leather jacket and bandana with a little red headed boy with freckles sitting on his shoulders, a slow

smile crept up on Ben's face. Ben then heard a noise of a vehicle approaching outside his house, he took a peek through his

window to notice a black limo parked next to the garage and three men in suits emerging from the vehicle followed by another man

who looked very sharp with his three piece suit and red tie. He was tall, lean and had a clean shaven face accompanied with rim

less spectacles. That must be man in charge Ben assumed, the gentleman approached Ben's Uncle pulling out a piece of paper to

hand to him, his Uncle read it and then looked up and started shouting at him.

UNCLE JAKE: What the hell is this!?

BESPECTALED GENTLEMAN: It's notice of closure on your business. Your profitability margins are quite small Mr. Grimm

UNCLE JAKE: That's BS, I've been gettin business ever since I set up shop last year

BESPECTALED GENTLEMAN: But it's slow, when we loaned you the capital for your start up business it was a agreed that you will

try to keep afloat at least 5% profit. If it was too difficult due slow business then we'll give you up to six months at least

plus a little extra finance to market your business, but so far the last six months was dismal and now you owe us a balance of

$90,000.00 we sent for your auto mechanic shop to thrive

UNCLE JAKE: C'mon man your'e not being fair, I've recently gained a few clients last week with over $5000.00 in payment for my

services. Besides I'm raisin a kid now

BESPECTALED GENTLEMAN: Really...Mr. Grimm, we know a bit of your family's current situation and the unfortunate events that took

place on Yancy Street involving your family with the gang warfare. Given that incident most financial institutions would frown

on your family's criminal history and likely aid you.

UNCLE JAKE: Listen alright just gimme one more chance like a month, I'll get sales up by then an repay the balance

BESPECTALED GENTLEMAN: No can do Mr. Grimm, that's all the time we're willing to permit, you'll have to find another way to keep

your mechanics store afloat

Just then the man went back into the limo along with his entourage of Body Guards and the limo speed off leaving a bewildered

and broken Uncle Jake crumpling the sheet of paper marked notice of closure. Ben and his aunt hastily went outside to meet Uncle

Jake who turned to face them looking very fustrated and annoyed.

AUNT PETUNIA: Jakey what happen!?

UNCLE JAKE: These damn bastards are gonna close down my business, damn it! I can't afford ta find another gig Petunia, I

can't. This garage is all I've got to take care of you guys

AUNT PETUNIA: C'mon baby, it's gonna be alright we'll work sumthin out we always have

BEN: Yeah Uncle Jake, I'll help out ya know...we'll pull through

Uncle Jake then looks at the oldsmobile and breathed a deep sigh full of disappointment and somewhat of regret

UNCLE JAKE: Looks like I'll hafta sell Betsy

AUNT PETUNIA & BEN (shocked): WHAT!?

BEN (points at Aunt Petunia): C'mon Uncle Jake you love that car more than you love her, ya gotta be crazy if your'e willin to

sell Betsy.

AUNT PETUNIA (taps Ben on the head): Jackass watch yer mouth! Listen Baby I don't think ya should be doin that, are ya sure!?

UNCLE JAKE: I'm sure Honey, I've gotta take care of you guys an if it means sellin Betsy...then so be it

BEN: C'mon Uncle Jake don't beat yerself up over it

AUNT PETUNIA: Yeah...think it over, there's gotta be another way

UNCLE JAKE: It's decided...Ben, Honey let's go inside alright, c'mon we gotta eat heh! heh!

The Grimm Family went back inside for dinner

UNCLE JAKE: So Benny you didn't tell me how yer doin in school

BEN: I thought I did already

UNCLE JAKE: Don't play smart with me boy, I know when yer up to trouble...tellin me nuthin goin in school, believe me sumthin

always goin, in or out of school I jus wanna know if yer not in any trouble

BEN (annoyed): Trust me Uncle I'm not! I'm doin alright okay

AUNT PETUNIA: Oh c'mon Jakey be easy on yer nephew, he's makin a effort

BEN: Yeah you should make an effort in dressin more appropriately

UNCLE JAKE: Ben! mind yer manners that's ya aunt now, show some respect god damnit!

BEN: Tch! Jus sayin is all

UNCLE JAKE: I know comin here to a new neighbour might be a little challengin at first but it gets easier each day, besides I

promised your Mother you'll turn out straight and decent, don't want ya endin up like yer brother

AUNT PETUNIA: C'mon Ben aren't ya gonna eat

Ben lost in thought at the mention of his brother, reminscing about their time spent growing up in Yancy Street.

BEN: Yeah...yeah sorry

UNCLE JAKE: Made any friends at yer new school!?

BEN: Don't really have time fer that Uncle Jake, it's as you said I'm jus tryin to adapt

AUNT PETUNIA: Well as long as yer not in trouble, try an behave alright

BEN (scowls at his Aunt): Tch Whatever!

UNCLE JAKE (points at Ben): Watch it mister!

BEN: Hey Uncle I could help out with the work, bring in some customers and I'll even help fix up the cars

UNCLE JAKE: It's okay Benny, besides they're right time's runnin out and I've used up all of it to make reasonable profit

AUNT PETUNIA: C'mon baby you should at least consider Ben helpin you out, besides you ain't gettin any younger, might need Ben

to eventually run your garage business, that's if he wants to

BEN: Hey I do wanna run the garage shop Uncle, I'm really good at fixin cars and other stuff

UNCLE JAKE (chuckling): heh! heh! that's nice of you Benny, at least yer tryin to be responsible...that's a good trait

BEN: Whaddaya say Uncle!? Lemme help out, I can come in after school, work on the weekends, you don't even hafta pay me

UNCLE JAKE: C'mon are you kiddin me don't ever mix business with family Benny...I'll pay ya as long as the job's done right

BEN: Cool so you'll consider it right!?

UNCLE JAKE: Yeah I would...after I sell Betsy

AUNT PETUNIA: Awwww Honey!

BEN: C'mon Really!?

UNCLE JAKE: Yes, I still hafta make substantial amount before the deadline to repay my capital financier...besides It's an

antique and I could make a good amount of cash from sellin her

BEN: Damnit!

UNCLE JAKE: I know...I know...I wuz plannin on givin Betsy to ya once ya get your grades up and behave, but I guess not

AUNT PETUNIA: Don't worry honey, before ya know it your back on yer feet and business will be booming, probably make enough cash

to buy an even better car than Betsy

UNCLE JAKE: Tch! Yeah right, Babe nuthin can hold a candle to Betsy...I had the wildest times with that sweet beauty

AUNT PETUNIA (stern look at Uncle Jake): Oh really Jake Grimm...do tell

UNCLE JAKE (full of regret and fear): Ummmm...It's nuthin too wild y'know jus doin stupid stuff is all

BEN (chuckling): Aww C'mon Uncle, we were jus gettin to the good parts heh! heh!

UNCLE JAKE: Hey finish up your dinner ya hear!

After dinner Ben was in his room doing his push ups thinking hard about what just happened. He knew his Uncle garage business

was going south, no garage business no money to take care of the household. Although Ben hated it he knew that doing the illegal

job was the quickest way, he'll use the cash to help the auto mechanic business and take care of the house. Ben just like his

Uncle already decided what to do, he'll have to meet with his buddies and take that offer in order to get by. The next day of

school came as Ben was making his way to the entrance he took a detour to the back of the school fields by the bleachers. There

stood his so called friends smoking their joint as usual underneath so as not to get caught, they spotted Ben and hailed him out

to come join them. Ben greeted them likewise and pulled up a smoke with them, blowing his joint trying to think of ways to

regret his decision he knew was awful but he had to make it for the sake of his family's welfare in East Side New York.

DELINQUENT #1: So Ben how's it hangin

BEN: It's all good man

DELINQUENT #2 (puffing a heavy smoke): Niiiiiiiiiiccccccccccceeeeeeeeeeee

BEN: Hey umm that offer still on the table!?

DELINQUENT #1: What offer man!?

BEN: Y'know what I'm talkin bout dumbass...the job

DELINQUENT #2 (chuckling): Ha! Ha! Yeah brah...it's still on the table, sounds like you've had a change of heart

BEN: Yeah...some shit's goin down an I hafta to take care of it, so this gig's perfect fer me

DELINQUENT #1: Nice...we need ta get the chemicals to make the break-in very easy, so that's first on the agenda

BEN: You know what chemicals to find?

DELINQUENT #1: (holds up a sheet of paper with written instructions): We got em right here man, check it out

Ben then takes the sheet of paper and looks at the list of chemical compounds required for their upcoming heist

DELINQUENT #2: Yeah man don't worry we ain't that dumb, trust us

BEN: Hmph...a'ight let's not get too carried, I'm tryin not to get a 3rd strike

DELINQUENT #1: Don't worry man, once we're done we'll have enough to do with for our other activites, heh heh

DELINQUENT #2: Gentlemen I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship...ha ha ha

The two delinquents were laughing exicted about there upcoming venture Ben however was not, deep down he knew doing this would

get him in serious trouble and deep down he would regret making that decision.


	4. Chapter 4 - NIGHT BEFORE THE FAIR

The next couple of days passed as the day for the Science Fair was fast approaching reaching to the day before the event. Reed

and Morgan were at home putting the finishing touches on their project, after taking a step back to look at the finished

invention. Morgan was amazed and smiling as well as Reed

REED: Whaddaya think!?

MORGAN: Whoa! an actual robot, it looks dope bro

Reed then proceeded to insert a floopy disc drive to load the program into the robot as the machine suddenly came to life. The

Body was a small old washing machine tub with a trendmill base for mobility and the head a dusty CRT Monitor with a mike

protruding from the side. The front of the tub had a keyboard used for inputting instructions and two mechanical arms built from

both wood and metal scraps. There was also light bulbs attached to the base of the tub to signal that it's working.

REED: I'd like to introduce my lab assistant H.E.R.B.I.E

MORGAN: HERBIE! What the hell kinda name is that?

REED: It's an acronym it stands for Humaniod Experimental Robot, B-type, Integrated Electronics

MORGAN: Riiiiiiiiiigggghhhhtttttt, you were watchin your favorite movie Herbie the love bug and decided to give your robot that

lame ass name huh!?

REED: What!?

MORGAN: C'mon bro I saw you watchin that crap last night after we finished puttin it together

REED: Well I kinda wanted to tie it in to my project, so sue me

MORGAN: how's it work?

REED: You have two inputs to give commands to HERBIE, the mike and the keyboard if you wish

MORGAN: So it's your lab assistant huh guess you don't need me again

REED: What!? C'mon bro you'll always be my lab partner man, HERBIE's just there to aid me in my mathematical equations and

formulae, any calculations I've missed HERBIE's got it covered

MORGAN: Oh okay, show me how it works

Reed then walks up to his robot and speaks directly into the small protruding microphone to issue instructions.

REED: HERBIE give me the formulae for Pythagorus theorum and work out the angle of inference on a sphere

The Machine lights instantly flicker below and suddenly the screen lit up with the Pythagoreon theorum along with the answer to

working out the angle for a sphere.

REED: Ta-da! It works

MORGAN: Can it speak!?

REED: Well not yet anyway but it peforms most mathematical calculations, I've uploaded all the formulae as well as  
Quantum Physics theories and other scientific research data primarily in the fields of Bio-Chemistry and Geology and other

scientific, historical data

MORGAN (looking slightly confused): Huh!?

REED (looks at Morgan sternly): Machine...very...smart, got it!?

MORGAN: Oh okay, got it

REED: Now we gotta move this back to the school, I have to connect it to my other project

MORGAN: Other project!? Man what are you buildin!?

REED: I've already mapped this other project out, HERBIE will aid me and if it works...well let's just say East New York is

gonna be put on the map

MORGAN: Okay bro but we gotta get goin now cuz it's already after 6pm

REED: Yeah help me bag up HERBIE

The two brothers bagged up the robot and head off in the direction to school taking heed of the dangers that lurk on the streets

REED: This is a quick drop and then we leave alright

MORGAN: Yeah it's already gettin scary

The two arrived at school where the school gate was already locked and most of the buildings were locked as well,

REED: Damnit! They've closed up early

MORGAN: Really!? Guess we betta head back home

REED: Hold on bro, I remember the back entrance by the bleachers, that might be open...we could get in from that entrance, c'mon

Morgan help me lift HERBIE over

MORGAN: Alright lemme climb over first

The two brothers begin to sneak into the school compound with Morgan hopping over the fence first and then Reed carefully

lifting HERBIE over for Morgan to catch on the other end. In the midst of this a Security Guard now emerging from the side of

the School grounds saw the two brothers attempt at getting in the compound and then shouted at them  
SECURITY: Hey! What the hell's goin on here!?

MORGAN: Crap Security!

REED: Relax man...I'll explain everything

SECURITY: What the hell's goin on here!?

REED: Good Night sir, My brother & I were just here to drop off my invention for the Science Fair

SECURITY: Huh!? Oh yeah, from the looks of it you two were tryin ta sneak inside the school compound

REED: Yes but as you can see the object we're holding is what we're tryin to bring into the school

SECURITY: Lemme have a look, remove the cover

REED: It's for the Science Fair tomorrow

SECURITY: I'll be the judge of that pal, now let's have look

Morgan quickly removed the covered to reveal the robot HERBIE, the Security Officer looked a bit astonished at the contraption

and covered it back up.

SECURITY: Alright Alright! You guys can go on ahead but be quick about it

REED & MORGAN: Thanks

SECURITY: I'll open up the front entrance c'mon follow me

The Securiy Guard took them to the front entrance and opened the lock for the boys to enter with their invention. The boys went

inside an went to the school auditorium where the other inventions lay each covered up along with a sign of the inventor's name.

Reed spotted his name along with a tall covered display to which Morgan now recognized as the next part of his experiment.

MORGAN: Wow bro you sure had time on your hands huh!?

REED: Well you could say that, HERBIE's just one part of the experiment, but this device is the true invention...too bad you

won't be able to see it in action

MORGAN: Like I wanna, careful that thing doesn't blow up the school

REED: Tch! Shut up and help me set up HERBIE

At the same time at the back of the school grounds three hooded figures came through under the sewerage system and snuck in

through a loose window to enter into the School Building. The three hooded figures ran all the way to the Science Classroom

careful of ducking the Security guard who let Reed and Morgan in earlier. They arrived at the Science Lab and one of the three

pulled out a small paper clip and bent it to become straight and then taking out a tweezers began to work on the door, a couple

of seconds later the door unlocked and the three snuck in stealthly and began fishing around at the stash of chemical compounds

secured in the Chemistry lab. Then one of the hooded figure started to speak

HOOD #1: Damnit! You guys ain't find anythin!?

HOOD #2: Hey dumbass we're tryin alright!

HOOD #3: Would you twos be quiet, geez...can't focus wit all that noise

HOOD #1: Look guys forget it, we ain't find any of the stuff on the list let's jus bail outta here before someone sees us

HOOD #2: Jesus Grimm, you scared or sumthin!?

HOOD #1: Listen I'm tryin ta stay on the good books alright, I'm jus doin this to help out my Uncle

HOOD #3: Hey girlies, I've found the chemicals, c'mon and get the bag

The two Hooded figures went over to where the other one was, pulled out a small bag and started grabbing the chemical compounds

and placing them in the bag. In the meanwhile at the auditorium Reed and Morgan were finished with the setup of the science

experiment and were making preparations to leave when the Guard showed up to check on them.

SECURITY: Hey you guys finished back there?

REED: Yes sir, we're done

SECURITY: Oh wuz wonderin, well I'm goin out back to the football field so jus be careful when headin out

REED & MORGAN: Okay

MORGAN: Well looks like your'e finished Reed

REED: Yeah everything's prepped and ready to go, c'mon bro let's get on outta here it's gettin late

MORGAN: Right

Just then they heard a crashing noise nearby which startled the brothers

MORGAN: What was that!?

REED: Dunno, I'm gonna go check it out, go an get the guard

MORGAN: Bro...what about you!?

REED: Jus go an get the guard Morgan, now!

MORGAN: Hmph Damn! Be careful bro

Reed then went to investigate the noise coming from the Science Block. At the same time the three hooded figures were in a state

of confusion over the broken bottles of split chemicals on the floor.

HOOD #1: You asshole! Look what ya did!

HOOD #2: Hey it's your fault! you didn't watch where you were goin!?

HOOD #3: C'mon we ain't got time fer that, let's go!

The three heard footsteps approaching in their direction

HOOD #2: Shit! It's Security

Then they heard a voice calling out

REED: Ummm Hello! Anyone here!?

HOOD #1: Wait a minute I know that voice!?

HOOD #3: Yeah me too, it's that geek Richards, what's he doin here!?

HOOD #2: Damnit! We're wastin time, I'm gonna go kick his ass

HOOD #1: NO! Leave it to me, you two get out through the back

HOOD #3: Alright Grimm, deal with him...we outta here, meet us at the docks in 15

The hooded figure nodded and went to where Reed was calling out. Reed was close by the Science block and saw nobody there, the

whole area was vacant and not a sound could be heard.

REED: Hmph, guess it's just my imagination

As Reed turned to head back he felt a sudden rush of wind and the next thing he knew he saw a hand reach out and grabbed his

neck, hoisted him in the air and slammed his body against a nearby wall. Reed immediately felt a rush of panic and fear that

paralyzed his body, he was too stunned to speak to the hooded figure that was now present before his eyes, Reed wasn't even

aware that his glasses fell off his face, so strong was the forceful impact.

HOOD #1: You, why am I always bumpin into you!?

REED: Ummmm huh...what!?

HOOD #1: Don't play dumb, whaddaya doin here!?

REED: Who...who...who...are you!?

The Hooded figure then pulled down his hoodie to reveal the familar face Reed knew all too well.

REED: BEN!?

BEN: Yeah that's right punk...yer really askin for a clobberin now are ya?

REED: What! Listen man...I'm jus here to set up my science project, what are you doin here anyways? part of the Science Fair

as well?

BEN: Tch! Yeah as if I'll ever be apart of any Science Project

Just then Reed heard Morgan & the Security Guard voices not too far

MORGAN: My brother said he was goin to check on where the noise was comin from

SECURITY: Kid your brother is either brave or really stupid, what did I tell ya, call me first

MORGAN: Sorry

BEN: Great...you brought a search party, listen stay outta my way or else

Then a punch to the stomach sent Reed in unbearable pain as Ben then fled the scene and escaped from the back. Reed in spite of

his immense pain managed to locate his glasses and put it back on in time to see his brother Morgan and the Security Guard with

a bright flash light pointing at him.

SECURITY: You alright kid, you look like you got the wind knocked outta ya

REED: I'm fine sir, jus some stupid raccoon I saw

SECURITY: Probably knocked ya over didn't it

MORGAN: C'mon bro, let's get outta here before Moms comes home

REED: Right

Reed looked back to the empty hallways where not too long Ben made his quick escape.


	5. Chapter 5 - THE SCIENCE FAIR

The day of the Science Fair has finally arrived, a majority of people from various companies and other science institutions were

present, some of these included Pym Technologies, The Roxxon Corporation and Oscorp. Reed was there with his invention working

with his robot HERBIE in setting up the final preparations, overhead Ren his science rival was prepping hers. Ren noticed that

Reed's creation was by far more innovative and somewhat mysterious added to that he even managed to construct an A.I. Robot out

of scraps of junk from old circuit boards of damaged computers, radios and walkie talkies. Ren felt a slight twinge of jealousy

towards Reed yet at the same time felt admiration for his work. Ren went over to Reed to take a closer look at his creation.

REN: Hey Richards! I've seen you've managed to create your contraption...let's hope it works

REED: I assure you Ren it will, HERBIE here is helpin me out greatly ain't that right HERB!?

The robot made beeping and buzzing sounds as the lights flickered and flashed below to acknowledge Reed's question.

REN (looking unfazed): Wow...amazing, anyways Reed I'm here to wish you luck...your'e gonna need it

REED: Well yeah I guess

Just then the crowd started to get thicker, more and more people were filtering in the auditorium to look at each of the

candidates devices and see how they operate. Admist this crowd Reed spotted an elderly gentleman with sliver grey hair and a

dignified look and appearance that made him stand out amongst the other agents from the various science institutions. Ren

immediately knew who he was as she was tugging at Reed's lab coat excitedly and squealing like a fangirl.

REN: Whoa! There he is!

REED: Who the old guy!? What about him

REN: Richards c'mon don't tell me a Science geek such as yourself don't know who that guy is...hmph caught up in your own

research and experiments to take notice of what's goin on outside huh

REED: Lemme guess he's some bigshot board member of Oscorp or one of those institutions

REN: Close but no cigar, he owns one of the most prolific Corporations to date...this is the owner of the famous Baxter

Building...Dr. Franklin Storm

REED: Really!? this the guy recruitin all of the geniuses around the globe right!?

REN: Uh-huh, he has a ton of high class level government experiments being done by all the brillant minds he's hired

REED: Really Ren...how the hell do you even know all this and is the info you got legit!?

REN: Trust me Reed it is...the government has him responsible for oversight on top military experiments

REED: Right...Which makes him kinda like the Ivy League huh

REN: You betcha, well I gotta get back to my project...Reed I'm goin to get accepted, best of luck

REED: You too Ren

Just then Reed's Home Room Teacher came up to him looking very disturbed and annoyed

REED: Hey Teach! Why the glum look on your face!?

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: What's wrong!? Haven't you heard, someone broke into the Chemistry lab and stolen most of the chemicals

REED: What!? Is that all that's missin

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Well we're not sure yet, once we get a full report from the police on the break-in, but from what it looks

like only the volatile and explosive chemical compounds were stolen

REED: Looks like someone's tryin to make sumthin explosive

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Your'e tellin me, better not to worry about it now...you've got a Science Fair to run, anyways Richards good

luck and make us proud

REED: I will Sir

The Home Room Teacher then went off to check on Ren as Reed stood in deep thought and murmured under his breadth

REED: Hmph so that's why you were there last night huh

The Science Fair continued as the various agents including the Elderly gentleman were taking in the wonders of each of the

candidates experiments. They came to Ren's own project which was Environmental based as it looked at Carbon & UV Water Treatment

and how it aids in purification/filtration systems. Ren device takes water from a basic pipes and does filtration to make it

Carbon & UV based and Ren was giving further explanation and background into why Water treatment can play an effective role in

increasing green environment.

Then they came to Reed's section and some of them were already impressed with Reed's little Robot assistant HERBIE, one of them

even asked Reed if HERBIE is the actual project to which Reed replied he was just one part of the main experiment. Then Reed

unveiled his creation which consisted of a set of massive metal rim rings each attached to one another and spinning in a

circular motion, this was controlled by a two panels constructed from circuitry embbed in speaker boxes and sound systems. Then

HERBIE worked on one of the machines which was chemically operated and mixed a concoction from the device and handed it the Reed

to begin his experiment. The Elderly gentleman known as Dr Storm was watching intently

REED: Okay ladies and gentleman what I have constructed is a time displacement field...in short it's a makeshift time freeze

OBSERVER: But that's a bit far fetched kid, time itself is ever constant and always moving your'e telling me you've figured out

a way to manipulate time

REED: In short yes, Time is constant but somewhat can be moved to a direction opposite it's usual course making what happen

change the only danger is that it could lead to another parallel reality

OBSERVER 2: If you say this device works isn't it jeopardizing the laws of time and space ripping the very fabric of reality in

order to suit one's whims and fancies, how's that beneficial for mankind?

REED: Well think about it, mankind has spent years and years tryin to find cures, stop ailments and discover how to better

humanity evolution, if we manage to create a space where time freezes and doesn't move then that means in that time space we

don't age meaning we have infinite time to do activities that takes centuries to accomplish

People begin to looked puzzled but more interested in where Reed's concept was coming from. Then the well known Dr. Storm

started to question Reed on his Time displacement project

DR STORM: So your'e saying that you'll create a rift in time that doesn't move, a section where we in that space remain constant

and thus never age right

REED: Yeah think of it as putting your life on pause, activities surrounding your life remain stationery in that space. Only you

move, you make your own time to do an infinite amount of activities

DR STORM: Technically cheating time to make yourself immortal of some sort

REED: Yeah...you'll see now

Reed took the chemical mixture from HERBIE and filled it into a containment unit on the next machine and then typed an algorithm

equation into HERBIE and the robot proceeded to operate the other part of the machine. The machine made a humming noise as Reed

put on his goggles and his face lit up with excitement

REED: All systems go

Soon the rings of the machine started to rapidly spin going faster and faster until it began to emanate a blue light which began

sparking. The auditorium also began to shake as though it were an earthquake that was taking place. Many of the people began to

panic except for Reed who was watching his device in operation and then typing more commands for HERBIE to follow. HERBIE

proceeded to stablize the shaking and in a swift moment the blue light flickered and a massive blue forcefield expanded and

filled the entire auditorium section.

REED: It worked...it actually worked...holy crap..it worked!

Many of the people were puzzled as to what Reed meant about his device working. Dr Storm admist the confusion responded to Reed

DR STORM: Young man, what do you mean by that!?

Reed turned to Dr Storm smiled at him and then took of his goggles and flung it into the air, but what was amazing was that the

goggles itself remained stationery, not moving as if stuck on the atmosphere.

DR STORM (amazed look): Well I'll be...heh! heh!

Just then HERBIE started to make loud noises and the lights started to flash as if signalling to Reed something immenent was

about to occur.

REED: HERBIE what's wrong!?

Just then there was a loud ear piercing noise and as Reed turned to look he saw another light emanating from out of the

atmosphere itself as if someone was trying to rip a hole in it.

REED: Oh no...

DR. STORM: What manner of ...a wormhole!?

Just then the small tear started to expand and get wider causing a more violent earthquake shaking the very foundations of the

school.

DR. STORM: Stop it from going berserk, quickly

REED: Oh no no no no no no! It can't be, this can't be happenin right now!?

As if on instinct HERBIE quickly went to the machine and emitted an electrical charge on Reed's entire device which suddenly

grew into a larger surge of electricity that managed to stifle the growing wormhole but in it's wake the electric surge caused a

huge wave that lead to Reed's machine exploding, fortunately the explosion itself was sucked up entirely by the wormhole and

then the entire auditorium went dark and the atmosphere became silent. Smoke filled the auditorium as many people were coughing

and gasping for air, Reed managed to navigate his way to where his invention was now vanished only HERBIE remained but now badly

burnt and damaged as the last of the lights of HERBIE flickered out

REED: Dammnit!

OBSERVER: What the hell was that!? This kid is crazy and too reckless!

OBSERVER 2: No safety precaution at all

Many of the people started to leave the auditorium, Reed's display was the primary cause of this disaster. Dr Storm watched at

Reed and took pity on him for a moment

DR STORM: Hmph...I have to admit that was some remarkable stuff you did back there, even with your little robot companion

REED: I...I..I didn't know

DR. STORM: That chemical compound your robot put into the machine, what was it

REED: To be honest...I tried to make retro grade plutonium but I guess that blew up

DR. STORM: You need to be more careful...listen, take precaution on your experiments least you endanger someone you care

about. Your'e too reckless but nonetheless your'e willing to boldly take the plunge

Dr Storm placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at Reed apologetically

DR. STORM: More time is needed...don't worry kid I'll be hearing about you again soon enough

Dr Storm left Reed to ponder on the event that just happened until Ren broke that moment.

REN: Way to go Richards! You almost blew up the School!

The Home Room Teacher came up to Reed and escorted him out of the School grounds along with the remains of HERBIE

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Listen Richards, go home and get some rest...sorry this had to happen, but you can take the day off from

school tomorrow. Just be glad that didn't turn out to be anything worse

REED: Yes sir...thanks

Reed went off quietly with HERBIE now burnt junk from Reeds catastrophic and failed experiment


End file.
